one_chi_to_rulefandomcom-20200213-history
One CHI to rule Wiki
Let the Frozen Age Begin, welcome to the One Chi to Rule Wiki. You can look at pages such as Laval and Cragger, plus the newest attraction The One Chi to Rule Series and Custom Stuff. You can find all sorts of pages you are looking for on this wiki based off of the LEGO Legend of Chima Theme. Check it Out. Welcome to the One Chi to Rule Wiki 70156-laval-and-sir-fangar-shrines.jpg|Welcome to the One CHI to Rule Wiki! Chima-laval-fangar.jpg|See the LEGO Sets Page OCtREpisodesTitle.jpg|Watch the Legends of Chima: The Animated Series Speedorz2014.png|See the Speedorz Page FinalBattleChima.png|See the Tribes of Chima Page Scorm threw the Chi down another gorge which reanimated the Ancient Tribes. The Ancient Hunters march across Chima freezing landscapes and corners plus areas nearby. Laval, Cragger and Eris have found the Phoenix Tribe again but Eris kept on dreaming about her wing being on fire and Mount Cavora lit aflame. When she woke up she found that Chima was getting frozen by Ancient Hunters. Sabre-Tooth Tigers, Mammoths and Vultures march across the Croc Swamp freezing things in sight. In the Phoenix Temple which Laval, Cragger and Eris found and he Legend Beasts being pets to the Phoenix's, Eris gets Fire Chi for free but Laval and Cragger must earn the Fire Chi, they meet Flinx, Fluminox, Tormak, Lundor and other New Tribes on there way to free Chima from an Eternal Winter set off by Scorm. The Three Heroes make the Ancient Tribes flee to their Ice Fortress. But Sir Fangar has a plan to put an end to the Three Pests with their own Speedorz but their plan is ruined by the Flying Phoenix which then creates a another temple with Fire Chi that the Heroes can use. While the bunch of heroes celebrate that they have more Fire Chi, Laval tries to impress Tormak's Daughter, Li'ella. Laval comes home to his father, Lagravis who has also plugged Fire Chi and tells him about this pretty lioness that he met, but his father only laughs. Laval then tells his father the name of the lioness. Content Legends of Chima: The Animated Series: The Animated Series of LEGO Chima on Cartoon Network and Youtube LEGENDS OF CHIMA: The Mammoth Supremacy 55 Series: The stop motion animated YouTube series by Mammoth Supremacy 55 Sets: See the Set from the LEGO Legends of Chima Theme Leonithar: See the Main Antagonist for the One Chi to Rule Series Limbo: See the one hero that saves Chima from the evil Lenoithar Laval: See the Prince of the Lion Tribe Cragger: See the Prince of the Croc Tribe Eris: See the Princess of the Eagle Tribe Razar: See the King of the Raven Tribe Gorzan: See the Prince of the Gorilla Tribe Worriz: See the Prince of the Wolf Tribe Rogon: See the Prince of the Rhinoceros Tribe Pandiona: See the Former King of the Panda Tribe Ryan: See one of the members of the Rabbit Tribe Panthero: See the Princess of the Panther Tribe Sir Fangar: See the King of the Saber-Tooth Tribe Scorm: See the King of the Scorpion Tribe ShadoWind: See the famous Speedor Rider Lagravis: See the King of the Lion Tribe Lavertus/ShadoWind: See the Uncle of Laval Crunket: See the Queen of the Crocodile Tribe Crominus: See the King of the Crocodile Tribe Tormak/Panthar: See one of the Members of the Tiger Tribe Fluminox: See the King of the Pheonix Tribe Liella: See the very first Female Lion Lundor: See one of the Members of the Leopard Tribe Vardy: See the Leader of the Vulture Tribe Maula: See the Leader of the Mammoth Tribe Icebite: See a Warrior (possibly Leader) of the Ice Bear Tribe Bladvic: See the Prince of the Bear Tribe Legend Beasts: See the Animal's that did not drink the water from Mount Cavora Speedorz: See the Racing Cars of Chima Mods Contact: Contact for Information : Speak with Friends on the Forum Summary Chima is a magical land that is ruled by tribes of highly-advanced animals who walk, talk, drive vehicles and live in castles and forts. Two of the characters were best friends, but misunderstandings challenged their friendship and they now compete for CHI, a valuable natural resource that is a powerful element and source of life. Only a few brave heroes in Chima understand the true nature of CHI and their stories, and the stories of those who seek to destroy them, are known as The Legends of Chima. Notes * If you like the looks of this Wiki add your Userpage. * Ask Questions directed at the Founder Here * Those who come from a different country let us know your country and we will translate, Pasar un buen rato en el Uno Chi con la Regla Wiki! - Spanish * And also ... No Mario!!! ):( Gallery Wiki-background|The Wiki Background Wave_1_Blue.png Wave_1_Red.png Wave I Outlands.png Wave I Crawlers.png Wave II Fire.jpg Wave II Ice.jpg Videos LEGO® CHIMA™ Trailer 4 Season 2 HD 2014 LEGO® LEGENDS OF CHIMA™ Big Boys Big Toys Find or Steal pheonix_tribe.jpg|I haven't seen Tormak since The Artifact situation with Sir Fangar. We don't know where he is can you at least find his last remains? sabretooth_tribe.jpg|I need The Artifact and ever since that Tunnel Cat got burnt I don't know where it is. Find it now! Category:Browse Category:Chi Category:Land of Chima Category:Fire Vs. Ice Category:Videos